Those Golden Eyes
by LizzyCullen7
Summary: A terrible force is sweeping the feudal era and so far it is unstoppable, but the most stubborn demon, Sesshomaru, is not used to taking no for an answer - for anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I have never actually done this before, and am making it up as I go along(it's the best way). I included the preludes because it drives me crazy when Chapter 1 starts as the second installment, because it throws the system off. I would love to know if someone actually reads this, it would make my day. Enjoy!

Prelude Part 1

In a flash, the fresh air of the feudal era began to fill her lungs. Devoid of the smells and sounds of modern Tokyo It was so peaceful here, she mused to herself, and, shifting her bright yellow bag stuffed to the brim with ramen, stepped out of the Bone-Eaters well. Before she even took a step, a shiver went up her spine. Something was not right. Spinning around, she saw nothing nor sensed anything in her immediate vicinity. Then she felt it. Before she could even get her quiver of arrows she noticed two distinct blurs of silver to her left. The next thing she knew was total darkness.

Prelude Part 2

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, though her surroundings were to blurry to make out. It was like she was under water, her head felt heavy, and her movements were sluggish. She closed her eyes again, she couldn't think now, it hurt to much. She could figure out where she was later. Right now sleep was what sounded best. A gleaming pair of golden eyes shone through the darkness behind her where she could not see them, watching her every movement greedily, trying to commit to memory the silky black tresses, the elegant curve of her neck, the gentle and innocent form of the sleeping miko. It went against his nature to associate with humans, Rin was the only exception and she barely counted anyway. He generally tried to avoid them, to stay away from the human loving reputation that his father had. Sighing in momentary contentment, he settled farther into his furs and prepared for a long night of watching.

Chapter 1

"Where is sheeee?" the small kitsune whined, not for the first time, and probably not for the last time. "Why isn't she back yet. Inuyasha went to get her a whole hour ago, they should be back by now!"

"Do you think we should go to check out the well? They have been gone a while.", Sango murmured to Miroku.

"Thought you would never ask", he replied. "Hey Shippo, help us start gathering our stuff, we are going to go to the Bone-Eater's well to look for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Yay!", shouted Shippo as he sped around the camp packing faster thank either Sango or Miroku had ever seen before. It wasn't long until they set off. They weren't that far from the well, after a short trek they arrived at the clearing. Upon arrival, however, they stopped, as Miroku uttered a low oath, and as Sango quietly gasped, they saw the destruction. There had obviously been a large fight of some sort.

"Where are they?", Shippo asked again, beginning to get worked up in fright.

"Calm down, I am sure they are fine. We would know if something happened to them." Miroku said to Shippo, calming his fears.

88888888888888888888

Kagome came to her senses slowly, trying to sort through the haze of foggy memories. How long had she been here? She couldn't tell where she was, it was pitch black, but she could feel cool stone beneath her hands and legs. Not for the first time she considered wearing something more appropriate for the era, if only for the warmth. Looking up, and groggily clearing her vision, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw two golden eyes at an alarming proximity peering at her.

"Hello?", she gently inquired, nervously. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

In reply she merely got a snort in contempt, which was enough to tell her who it was. Really, it was quite obvious.

"Lord Sesshomaru.", Kagome said as politely as possible.

"Yes.", was all she got as a reply from the Daiyoukai.

"Would you perhaps know where we are?", Kagome asked, hoping that this could be straight forward and simple.

All she got in reply was silence.

"So that's how this is going to be."

Again, the only response she got were two golden eyes peering out towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trio burst in upon Kaede's house, hearing Inuyasha's distinctive cry. Kaede was binding Inuyasha's leg, at the same time as telling him gently to stop moving.

"Inuyasha! What happened?", Sango cried.

Inuyasha was back to his normal mask of calm, busy pretending that he hadn't cried out in pain only moment's before.

"Stop moving, it will hurt less", Kaede murmured to Inuyahsa.

"Keh, it doesn't hurt that much. And Sango, I don't have a clue. I went to the Bone-Eater's well to collect Kagome and the second that I stepped into the clearing past the God-Tree, there was a total black out. And not just vision, all of my senses were gone. I saw Kagome for just a second, I'm sure of it and she was drawing her arrows, but when the blackness ended she had vanished. I don't know where she went. I sniffed all arround the well, but it was like she had never been there in the first place. I just don't know, but I am sure I saw her." Inuyasha said.

"Then how did you injure your leg?", Miroku asked.

"That happened during the blackout. Towards the very end of the blackness, I felt this searing pain shooting down my leg.", Inuyasha said as he hissed in pain at the memory.

"You broke your ankle, although it has already started to heal.", Kaede informed them, "Make sure he stays off it for at least a day."

"So did Kagome go back down the well during the darkness?", Shippo asked, clearly more worried about Kagome then Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure, I think I would have smelt her around the well. I have no idea what could completely eradicate a sent like that.", he paused, "I know!", he said brightening up considerably. "I will just go to Kagome's house and see if she is there!", he said as he jumped up excitedly, just before crashing down to the floor, wincing in agony, below a grumbling Kaede.

"Idiot, I will probably have to rebind your wound now, and you might have even re-broken the bone.", Kaede grouched. "Sango, be a dear, hand me those bandages. Also, make sure he is off his feat for at least five days now, that crunch sounded a tad ominous.". She continued to mumble to herself about the injury as the others continued their conversation. Sango looked at Kaede with a touch of concern, she was acting odd, and made a mental note to ask Kaede about it later. Sango then leaned over to Miroku and suggested that they get to bed, it had gotten quite late through the course of their conversation, and the general hubbub. Shippo curled up in a ball in front of the fire, devoid of his normal sleeping position cuddled with Kagome in her sleeping bag. As Sango was stepping out into the crisp night air, Kaede approached her and the two of them drifted off to talk. Miroku sighed resignedly before nestling himself down and falling asleep. They would have to figure all this out in the morning.

88888888888888888888888

"How did you find him?", Sango asked Kaede.

"I had gone up to the well after I felt this strange, large disturbance. It was so strong, I felt the power was through my body. But by the time that I had made it up to the well, it was as if nothing had happened. Magic, even youkai magic, leaves traces, but I couldn't sense a thing. Inuyasha was laying crumpled in front of the God-tree, completely unconscious. I had to haul him back so I could help him.", Kaede explained.

"So you didn't see Kagome?", Sango asked worriedly. "Are we sure she was even there?"

"I didn't see a single trace of her, though if Inuyasha said he saw her, he is probably right. Still, it is worth checking out other possibilities.", Kaede said, trying to reassure Sango.

"I'm just at such a loss as to what to do.", Sango murmured dejectedly, "And Shippo is taking it hard, he barely talked at all. After we showed up in the meadow, only to find nothing, he became really quiet. And he has stayed that way. It's so...unnatural."

"Well, get some sleep and we can figure the rest out in the morning." Kaede soothed. As Sango drifted off to go sleep, Kaede stared off in the direction of the well with a worried glance. She fervently hoped that everything would become clear in the light of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The reason this took so long, (sorry by the way!) is that I decided that I would much rather write the fourth chapter than the third, which I then couldn't post until I finished this. But on the upside, 2 chapters are now up! Also, I had never understood why authors beg for review, but within a couple hours of posting the first section, I had reviews. And I walked around for the rest of the week with a smile on my face. I finally understand. They are food for the soul. Anyway, on with the story!

Sitting in near darkness, hours on end. It was akin to torture. The cold slabs of the cell she was in were long past uncomfortable, and her wrists were aching with the weight of the shackles. Tight around her wrists, she felt them pinching into her skin, knew that she would have red welts underneath if she could pry them off to see. But the silence just added another layer of awful. It must have been a full day, with no talking. She wasn't even sure her vocal chords were in working condition, she felt like the first time she tried to talk they would be rusty with disuse.

But the worst was the staring. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes boring pointed holes into her back. She had turned away from him because as bad as it was to have his eyes on her back, it was so much worse to face him and just see those golden eyes endlessly staring at her from the dark. He didn't seem to blink, or at least, she never saw it. He never said anything, his eyes were the only thing she could see in the dark cell, the soft glinting the only light in her vicinity. It was the weirdest feeling in the world for Kagome, she had never had Sesshomaru look at her with anything other than mild distaste at best to rage, when they had been in Inuyasha's fathers grave, at the worst. She couldn't see any of his facial expressions, which was another part of her previous decision to turn away, she knew that he would be able to see her face through the darkness, and she thought that if she couldn't see his face, then he shouldn't be able to see her face. Kagome knew it was a silly thing to be concerned about though. It all probability the Demon Lord was probably spacing out, lost in his own thoughts somewhere and didn't even realize that he was staring.

Finally, the silence grew to be unbearable. It was making her anxious. She would have heard a pin drop in that cool, damp, cell, for how hard her ears were straining to make out any noise at all, if only for a sense of normality. So Kagome said the first thing that popped into her head, immediately regretting it and hoping he didn't read any lack of respect.

"I can feel you staring at me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is not polite to stare?"

"This Sesshomaru does not stare."

She sighed. Apparently she was going to have to drag every shred of conversation out of him by force. At least it would give her something to occupy her time.

"May I ask you a question?", Kagome asked, trying again and hopefully not futilely to converse with him.

"...", was all she got in response – hardly encouraging.

Deciding to be bold, and move on, she abruptly inquired, "So why haven't you escaped yet? Being a Demon Lord, I would think that you could break some paltry shackles. They are just bits of metal after all."

"There is strong magic attached to mine, that would over power you if you had to endure it.", he responded, getting huffy.

Kagome had to hold back a small giggle, the idea of the great demon lord, Lord Sesshomaru, getting huffy was comical entirely because of the improbability. Then, unexpectedly, and to Kagome's delight, Sesshomaru started a conversation with her. He had probably just resigned himself to the inevitability she told herself, because it was most definitely was not because he actually wanted to talk to her.

"If you must talk to me because of some strange compulsion that you possess, I suppose that I shall tolerate it just this once. However, if you ever try this absurd talking notion again without my permission first, I will probably kill you. In my experience, that's the fastest way to get someone to stop talking."

"Not to be rude, Lord Sesshomaru, but have you ever talked at once that much in your life before? I think that is more words than you have ever said to me before."

Sesshomaru just sighed, having known he was probably getting himself into this when he had allowed her to speak. He would tolerate it though, if only to get closer into the mind of this intriguing human.

"May I ask anything?", Kagome said, her voice too hopeful to shoot down.

"I can not promise that I will answer everything, but you may certainly ask anything.", which was more of an answer than she had ever hoped to get. Taking the opportunity for what it was – strange – she started a list of questions to ask him, fairly certain he would shoot down most of them.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha?", asking a question she was fairly sure she already knew the answer to. An easy one to start off.

"A hanyou. Weak as hell." he replied softly. He managed to sound so lordly even when sitting in a dingy cell with a human, Kagome thought to herself.

"What was your mother like?", she ventured.

"..."

"Ok, well then, what was your father like?"

"..."

"Umm, ok. What was your childhood like?"

"It was strict, lots of training. I rarely saw my parents, most of the time they were out on official business anyway. It hardly mattered to me, I spent every waking moment in the dojo practicing." he stated, simply and detached. He hardly sounded like he was recalling fond memories.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Kagome started to reply, before being cut off by Sesshomaru.

"There was no time for fun. I wanted to impress my parents, I trained very hard to be the diligent noble son that was required of me."

"You just worked to please your parents? No fun for yourself?"

"Human, you keep talking of this 'fun' like it is a valuable concept in small children. It is not. Does any child ever want more than to simply please their parents by being perfect?", he replied.

"Well, in my child hood I was way more lax. My mother always said to grow up to do whatever would make us happy, not what would make her happy. What she wanted out of life was our happiness, os listening to us running around and goofing off all the time made her happy. My friends would come over to my house, and we would play hide and seek around the shrine, there are all sorts of good hidinig places. And my mother would simply sit outside on a bench, listening to the sounds of children playing and frolicking and romping in what ever park or field that we happened to be in at the moment. Children must be children, otherwise they grow to be like adults with out growing up and still acting like children." Kagome spilled, truly drawn into the conversation.

"hmm." he input, simply so she would think he was legitimately paying attention, rather than sitting in a bemused daze as he was.

Kagome continued to talk on about her family, babbling about the importance of children having an active playful childhood, and how her childhood was full of fun, but Sesshomaru just tuned her out. He wondered why she was telling him all this, right now she was talking about her family and detailing each member. He was an enemy to her, he was sure of it. Captivity must be taking its' toll on the fragile human, he mused. She was going stir crazy. Of course, a large part of it was his fault, he had given her the ok to start talking anyway. He put that question in his mental file of things to be meditated on at a later date.

He raised his head at the sudden deafening silence as Kagome finally stopped talking, raised an eyebrow and looked at her and saw her lost in thought. Then just before he could truly enjoy the luxurious silence Kagome turned to face him, with a solemn expression.

"May I ask you one more question Sesshomaru?

"...", which Kagome decided to interpurt as a yes.

"Will you please help me get out of hear, at least keep me safe until we get out? Please?" Kagome said, nervously.

"I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to aid you in your endeavor to get outside and back to safety."

"Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru.", and without further ado, went back onto her rant on why children who had fun in childhood are more mentally stable, are more functional, are more polite...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in rest, knowing that he wouldn't actually have to pay attention to her inane drivel on her weird childhood. His ears could only handle so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Blunt nails scraping at the back of his neck, hurried feather light kisses cascading down his neck, being pressed all over his face, not being able to get enough fast enough. Running his hands up from her waist, dragging them up along her back up to behind her neck, so he could pull her head up from where she was nuzzling into his neck to his face, for a long, languid kiss, tongues exploring, hands roaming. He leaned her slowly backwards onto the bed, eyes alight and pulse racing for the events to come.

A sharp kick to the back of the calf woke Sesshomaru from his dream. He jumped up instantly, with his youkai speed, summoning his poison to his claws, ready to fend off an attacker. He relaxed upon discovering that Kagome had simply fidgeted in her sleep and woke him up from his dream. His dream- suddenly he turned beet red from the tips of his ears down to his toes. He thanked every Kami there was that she was asleep and couldn't see his face because the alternative would be to fall on his sword in embarrassment. Of course, he might already have to do that just because of what his subconscious had conjured. He filed the event away to think about later. He couldn't handle thinking about that right now, he would have to meditate on it. It was probably just that his body longed to produce an heir and continue the line, and that his subconscious picked Kagome randomly because she was there. He in no way would ever like a human, he assured himself, Rin was the only exception and as she is twelve, she barely counted. His eyes drifted over to the sleeping miko. She was restless, probably having some sort of night terror. Humans are so weak. She must have moved closer, she had been across their small cell babbling on about her family when he had drifted off. She must have moved to sit next to him while he had slept. This brought mixed emotions, normally he would feel violated – She had seen him sleeping, he didn't know what happened and would probably never know. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't like not knowing. - but he couldn't bring himself to feel any ill towards the girl. She was too fragile for that. On another hand he felt weirdly out of place, he should have sensed movement. He didn't wake up, or even know that she had been nearby. He relied heavily on his senses when out in the wild, if lesser demons were to stupidly attempt to assault him, the Great Taiyoukai of the West – strong demons know him on sight, and are smart enough never to challenge him – it would result in a tedious battle and pointless bloodshed. And on another hand entirely, he wondered if somehow him him being this close to this human being for such a long period of time was responsible for the dream. He doubted it, the dream had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with his subconscious manifesting his primal urge to extend his family line. He felt like his father would like this girl, he always did have a penchant for human females. That thought stilled him. He hadn't thought of his father in years. Just another reason he would never get close to a human. Rin aside of course, but she doesn't count, he reminded himself again.

Kagome shifted again, rolling over, and laying her head on his lap and snaking her arm around his waist, nuzzling into his side, and dare he say it – cuddling with him. Sesshomaru was frozen in shock. Every muscle of his body was tensed, awaiting command with how to handle this entirely new situation. He wasn't sure what to do, his mind torn in indecision. Half of his mind wanted to shove her off and throw her in a ditch somewhere for touching him, and for disturbing his thoughts, though simply throwing her across the cell would work quite well. The other half was telling the first half to shut up and relax, to stay still so as not to wake her, and to let the human sleep. In the end, after a few prolonged minutes of uncertainty, he went with the latter option, this simple human female looked to much like a peacefully sleeping Rin for him to throw her against the opposing wall. So he sat. Acutely aware that this is the most female contact he had in ,well, ever, and aware of her every move, every shift, every breath, aware that for the next eight hours he had constant contact with a human female. It was weird, the feeling going through him. It wasn't lust, he wouldn't want to have Hanyou children anyway, it would be mean to the children. It couldn't be any sort of emotion related to the silly concept of 'love' because he simply didn't believe in it. He added it to his mental tally of things to meditate on later, and settled back down into his spot, ready to sit awake and ready for hours.


End file.
